Talk:モノクロームシャングリラ (Monochrome Shangri-La)/@comment-24.202.51.74-20161029163918
"Good evening"There's a festival in the galaxyThat I see by looking through a telescopeThe whistle of the circling starsThe password that links me to the galaxyIt spilled into the night skyThe mountain of jewelryEnveloping a small worldA golden apple, a dry riverbed of jewelryYou and the light in the darkness, Cassiopeia (a constellation)To someday read the worldThat was the dream that two people hadLike in a fairy-tale"What were the names of those two people?"Into a realm of moonlightThe body was thrownI hummed a song of promiseA signaling light captured my lively eyesIt came from the Northern right, from Orion (a constellation)The fiery flame in the crystalI began to smell flowers from within my dreamTo have accompanied you during your flight to the skyI wished I could have, and laughed at the silly thoughtI am unable to remember the dream I shared with youAn approaching feeling within the galaxyI can hear a voice coming from somewhere"Galaxy station, galaxy station"It echoed throughout the night skyThe sound of a whistleAnd the galaxy slowly became filled with colourThe traveller cannot stay hereJust you, a dream, the stars, and meThe sky is like jewelry of all different coloursThere is sorrow but also beauty to it"Huh? We've reached the end of the sky..."Ahh, how colourful the world is"Good evening" says the traveller of the galaxyI was asked to show my ticketThe end of the galaxy is where the railway stopsIt's the location of that old promiseThe railway of the galaxy continues onand envelopes the small worldThe railway stops at a crucifix with a flock of birds surrounding it"Please forgive me, Campanella"Pieces of a stored away object that were forgottenAnd the story finally came to a closeWatching the dream continue onMy hand was graspedI remembered the dream that I shared with youAn approaching feeling within the galaxyI can hear a voice coming from somewhere"Galaxy station, galaxy station"The sadness has disappeared on this journey through the night skyThat is not the face of someone who is lateAlthough, the traveller is, just a littleI sure am glad about thatThe sky is like jewelry of all different coloursThere is sorrow but also beauty to it"Huh? We've reached the end of the sky..."Ahh, how colourful the world isThe end of the journey is painfully sadI began to cry, looking at your smileThe world started to become midly hazyI noticed that you are no longer hereI cannot remmeber the dream that I shared with youAn approaching feeling within the galaxyI can hear a voice coming from somewhere"Next up is our last stop, Galaxy station"In the middle of the night, they threw the body into another realmTears flowed down my cheeks, and they wouldn't stopAll alone, the weather continues in a cycleJust the sky, a dream, the stars, and me"Bye bye", I sayYour grave has sorrow but also beauty to it"Huh? We've reached the end of the sky..."Ahh, the song of the galaxyThe sound of a whistle echoed throughout the night skyAnd the galaxy slowly became filled with colourThe traveller cannot stay hereJust you, a dream, the stars, and meThe sky is like jewelry of all different coloursThere is sorrow but also beauty to it"You know, you will forever be my friend.And up there, you are happy"